pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clair
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Clair | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Clair.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light blue| hometown=Blackthorn City | region=Johto | relatives=Lance (cousin), Dragon Clan Elder | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , Black 2, White 2 | leader=yes | gym=Blackthorn Gym | specialist=yes | type= s| badge=Rising Badge }} Clair is the Gym Leader of the . She gives the to s who defeat her in . She specializes in . The that victors of the Blackthorn Gym are entitled to remains in Clair's possession until Trainers have navigated the Dragon's Den and located a shrine at its center. Only then will Clair acknowledge her loss. She will also encourage the player to excel at the Pokémon League; this is mainly personal, so she will feel less upset about her defeat at the hands of a child. In and , she still refuses to give the badge, but the player goes to the Dragon's Den to pass the Dragon users' challenge instead. After that, she gives the badge, scared of what will happen if Lance was informed. Clair appears in as the Leader of the Blackthorn Gym. She is the eighth and final Gym Leader to be met in the Johto region, and defeating her will allow Trainers to advance to Indigo Plateau. Known as "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon", Clair is descended from a long line of Trainers including her cousin, Elite Four member Lance, and the Elder of Blackthorn's Dragon Tamer clan. Clair is confident of her abilities as a Trainer, and speaks of herself as "the world's best dragon master". She can hold her own against the Elite Four: her only known loss is against Lance, now the Champion. Even if the player defeats her in battle, she refuses to accept his or her talents unless they pass the " ". The that victors of the Blackthorn Gym are entitled to remains in Clair's possession until Trainers have navigated the Dragon's Den and located a shrine at its center. Only then will Clair acknowledge her loss. She will also encourage the player to excel at the Pokémon League; this is mainly personal, so she will feel less upset about her defeat at the hands of a child. As well as the Rising Badge, she will also issue a TM: in Generation II; in Generation IV. Many of her own Pokémon know these moves in the respective generations. The player's rival, Silver, takes to training in the Dragon's Den once the Elite Four have been defeated by the player. In this way, he is said to act as Clair did when she was young herself. She returns here from time to time, and will battle alongside her cousin against Silver and the player. She tries to partner up with Silver after he challenges Lance (who asks the player to be his partner), but Silver insults her outfit and asks the player to partner with him instead. She comes to the Dragon's Den every morning between 6:00 AM and 10:00 AM after the player and rival defeat her and Lance, and will give her Pokégear phone number to the player. If called on Friday evening, she will journey to the Fighting Dojo and have a rematch with the player. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Dragon-type trainers Category:Female characters Category:Johto